1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved two-level suspended lamp frame, wherein the mount has insertion holes in which a coupling spring having two inward closured retentive ends is disposed at the interior face of each insertion hole; the junction box has openings formed in its circumference for the fitting of mounting blocks and a pair of retaining elements are installed at the two sides of each mounting block; each pair of retaining elements has secured to their hook nibs an elastic component which under normal conditions pulls the inward protruding ends towards the inside of sleeved holes; as such, the rectangular insertion pegs of the pendant fixture are aligned with and slipped into the insertion holes of the junction box and tightly anchored without requiring additional fastening screws and tools to thereby effectively facilitate ease of assembly and installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly and installation of conventional lighting frame structures for wall lamps, table lamps, and floor lamps typically require fastening by means of screws and nuts; however, the use of such fasteners for assembly and installation not only risks damage to finished products, but also requires tools (such as wrenches and screwdrivers, etc.) that often are the cause of assembly and installation difficulties; in view of the said drawbacks, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research that culminated in the successful development of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved two-level suspended lamp frame comprised of a mount, a junction box, and a pendant fixture, wherein the mount has insertion holes in which a coupling spring having two inward closured retentive ends is disposed at the interior face of each insertion hole; the junction box has openings formed in its circumference for the fitting of mounting blocks and a pair of retaining elements are installed at two sides of each mounting block; each pair of retaining elements has secured to their hook nibs an elastic component which under normal conditions pulls the inward protruding ends towards the inside of sleeved holes, thereby providing for the alignment and entrance of the rectangular insertion pegs of the pendant fixture into the insertion holes of the junction box to achieve tight anchoring without requiring additional fastening screws and tools to effectively facilitate ease of assembly and installation.